halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Keiichi-047 (WikiReaper)
|birth=June 22nd, 2511 |death= |gender=Male |service= September 2525 ― CLASSIFIED (?? years) |affiliation= ;UNSC Navy |rank= |unit-title=SPECWAR Unit |unit= ; Tier Zero (SPARTAN) II/CI |battle= |award= }} having a laugh with Andrié}} Senior Chief Petty Officer Keiichi-047 (born Keiichi Andrié on June 22nd, 2511) was a Tier Zero special warfare operator of the UNSC NAVSPECWARCOM (SPARTAN) that participated in multiple war theatres throughout the , ranging from the war-torn of Jericho VII, the prolonged Harvest Campaign, streets of Kholo to deserts of Troy and the plains of Gamma Pavonis-VII. Known to be a habitual joker, Andrie would attempt to lighten the squad's situation with pleasant irony in any given operation. Biography Childhood Born in June 22nd, 2511, Andrié was the third child of Luc Moréau and Adrienne Sawajiri Rena. Andrié was raised for several years alongside his brother and sister in Perdu, state of Pyrenées of the CAA-administrated colony world . His father, Luc Moréau, an art scholar and of French-Québec originating from Earth, and his mother, Adrienne Sawajiri Rena, a freelance artist and of Eurasian descent of Octanus, met in 2496 in a Cultural Heritage organisation meeting in Annecy, Sigma Octanus IV. The couple married on February 2, 2497, but separated when Moréau joined an Insurrectionist sympathiser protest against the UNSC's treatment on prisoners during the Insurrection, and divorced in early 2511. After the divorce, not much was known about Rena other than that she was able to sustain the family with the support of the family funds provided by Rena's grandparents. Little was known about the activities undertook by Moréau after the divorce; Moréau was eventually killed in 2520 in a protest in the city of Aix-en-Province. At the age of five, Andrié attended the local school along with his brother and sister. His teachers were comfortable with Andrié through the years of teaching; one particular teacher reported that "... having him around class has always been joyful. He is the heart of the class and loves playing around with other students; this also poses as a potential social academic issue as he has also shown a degree of disinterest in social sciences and social studies." Several teachers also provided similar reports but praised his works towards natural sciences and arts and creativity sessions. SPARTAN Program Andrié was conscripted into the SPARTAN Program on August 20th, 2517. His transfer to the UEG colony , proved to be troublesome for the crew; Andrié spent most of the time disarming his handlers' of their humblers, allowing him to roam free within the . The crew would spend hours trying to locate the troubled young child; they eventually found him dozing off in one of the hangars' disposal pods. After four interplanetary transits, which would be equivalent to seven days worth of travel, he was finally delivered to a concealed military outpost on in the Pravé Territory of Reach. His first meeting with the other SPARTAN candidates was stressful; having detached from a familiar surrounding, coupled with past experiences led Andrié to abandonment issues, caused him to distant himself from others. When one of the candidates approached him, he would only mutter several words before becoming completely silent. At one point, tried to comfort him by starting several conversations with the people he met. Andrié eventually became comfortable with his new-found friends after approached him and gave him several words of assurance of eternal friendship. Throughout the training years under the supervision of , and , Andrié managed to improve himself socially, physically and mentally from a wide range of exercises such as the , , and . Though not as agile as , as accurate like or as lucky as , Andrié was always capable of turning the situation in favour for himself thanks to his creative and abnormal engagement methods. At the age of 14, Andrié underwent Project: LILIUM, a surgical and augmentative procedures designed to enhance the SPARTAN-II candidates through biomedical and biochemical means, headed by Dr. Halsey. Though he was one of the few surviving candidates after the procedure, he was distraught when he became aware that René was crippled and left partially paralysed. While recovering from the augmentation procedures aboard the , Andrié witnessed John's engagement with the three ODSTs. When asked of the incident by CPO Mendez, Andrié lied of his whereabouts on the ship. He was later approached by Dr. Halsey and Maria to discuss about his issues with dealing the unfortunate events. SPARTAN career First operation Graduated in September 2525, Andrié participated in his first operation to suppress an insurgent movement on the CAA-administrated planet, . After having a complete psychological re-evaluation by Dr Halsey, Andrié was approved to assist . The operation went rather smoothly; the insurgents were not aware of the SPARTANs but their sheer numbers proved to be of an issue to the SPARTANs' advancement towards the insurgents base of operations. During the operation, Andrié underestimated his opponents and became a prey to an anti-personnel mine whereby the explosive would go off when it detects an uneven pressure. Fortunately, managed to save Andrié from the trap. Harvest Campaign Andrié became involved in the Human-Covenant War when he assisted the UNSC in the . Having spent six months in the campaign, Andrié was eventually fitted with the MJOLNIR armour, a powered exoskeleton that greatly enhances the wearer's performance, and provided feedbacks to further improve the armour's systems. Throughout his three years of service on Harvest, Andrié had participated seven operations that required a squad of SPARTANs to infiltrate into Covenant-occupied ground and dismantle installations and structural supports crucial in organising the Covenant war efforts. In his second operation, the SPARTANs managed to assist the special forces in removing the groundside officers and thought that in doing so, it would end the campaign. However, their efforts merely delayed the Covenant's control of the planet; the local UNSC forces' last ship, the , had been destroyed and communication access has been jammed by the Covenant. The SPARTANs eventually spent two years on Harvest evading the Covenant patrols and surviving until another UNSC fleet arrived in 2531. Hellespont crisis The was one of the very few human-occupied systems in the Outer Colonies that had befallen to war efforts by the Covenant. However, the loss of the system and its colonies were not in vain; thanks to MILINT efforts made by , the UNSC foresaw the eventual destruction of the Hellespont system and informed the authorities governing those colonies to initiate planetary-wide evacuation and save what they can before the Covenant fleets arrive to the system. Though the evacuation processes were executed without fault, it was too slow for the UNSC to successfully pull off a planetary-wide evacuation; the Hellespont Fleet was far too small to manage such operation, several communities of the colonies rejected the news as a hoax concocted by the UNSC and no other external human forces were available to assist in the operation. The evacuation of was handled well; the Hellespont Fleet managed to evacuate the population several minutes before the Covenant bombarded the planet. However, this could not be said to be the same for and CLASSIFIED as the Covenant fleet had already begun spreading its forces throughout the system. The Hellespont Fleet eventually had to abandon their post, thus leaving those on Kholo and CLASSIFIED to the Covenant fleet, and head out towards Epsilon Eridani system. Unfortunately, the status as to whether the Cole Protocol been executed remains unknown, presumed unlikely by naval officers, and communications to the two colony worlds were unsuccessful, suspected to have been jammed by Covenant corvettes. The UNSC Apocalypso signalled the to deploy the a platoon of ODSTs and part of Red Team of SPARTAN-IIs to investigate the matter. Red Team of SPARTAN-II had difficulties in executing the Cole Protocol on the colony world of Kholo; the lack of any strong defenses proved too much for the defending UNSC forces to hold off the Covenant attack and the constant deployment of Covenant ground forces caused the seven-man squad to form two temporary units, the first tasked to execute the Cole Protocol and the second to defend the UNSC base of operations until all NAV database have been purged. Andrié, assigned to first unit, contributed to the these efforts under the leadership of Kelly-087. In the operation, Andrié was the pointman, leading the unit as they surveyed the streets of Kholo. Though the population centres were in chaos, the first unit managed to avoid major encounters with the Covenant forces and the resisting civilian security forces. At some point during the operation, it was suggested by Maria-062, supported by Kelly-087, to assist the civilian security force by reducing the Covenant presence. The unit eventually track the origin of Covenant deployment atop a CAA building, which also hosted one of the four NAV servers on Kholo. Whether the Cole Protocol has been breached was left uninvestigated and unanswered. In the end, the operation was rather successful; while the second unit managed to hold off the line, the first unit managed to locate and destroy all NAV database, and retrieve and secure crucial ONI assets. Personality and traits Andrié was a skilled marksman, a profession which he excels at, and one he thoroughly enjoyed. At the same time, he was also the team's lighthearted wiseacre, and could often be counted on to crack a joke or poke fun at the situations encountered by the team. Andrié maintained a close relationship with Kurt, often trading jokes and quips back and forth at an almost constant interval. Though seemed talkative and socially-acceptable externally, Andrié actually had problems adjusting to unfamiliar territories and meeting new individuals, causing him to show little to no self-esteem, reclusiveness, and an avoidance of any difficult or painful situations. Those who befriended him would only be successful in doing so if approached carefully and slowly building up a conversation of a personal topic. An exceptional case of extroversion, Andrié takes pleasure of being around with those he know of and would enthusiastic and assertive. His closest friend at the time of their training years was , a SPARTAN-II candidate known to underestimate the gravity of the situation and a risk-taker, whom enjoyed conversing for a prolonged duration. Of his early childhood, Andrié recalled that he knew little of his father other than that he was quite an amusing individual and loved exploring ideas and concepts with everyone. When asked about his relationship with his parents, Andrié remarked, "that all I remember of my parents was that my mother hated his devotion for the search for truth and the ideal society." It has been noted that Andrié showed some interest in René, stating that "René was the only one who understands me. It's hard to talk to someone when I'm in a world unknown to myself." A native French speaker, Andrié was also fluent in English and able to speak some Italian, and claimed to be able to speak Covenant near fluently. Career Service Vitae |} Gallery File:Andrie - Pointman.png|Andrié in his first MJOLNIR armour (2526) File:Andrie - Marksman.png|Andrié in his marksman-specialised MJOLNIR armour for deep reconnaissance operations; seen here is his favourite SRS99C AMB with an A2 scope, Nocturne optics device and supplements (2528) File:Andrie - BLACK.png|Andrié in a MJOLNIR "BLACK" prototype armour with a pair of MA5 (2544) File:John Sawyer on Halo i04, 2552.png|Andrié in an updated MJOLNIR Mk IV (25XX) File:Andrie - Lookout.png|Andrié providing tactical data on Covenant advancement (25XX) Category:Canon Expansions Category:Class I Spartan-IIs